


【国剂】情难自禁

by alanfalling



Category: rich and famous - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanfalling/pseuds/alanfalling





	【国剂】情难自禁

　　 麦英雄去洗碗筷，主动把客厅留给阿国和剂哥独处。

　　李阿剂的性格不适合做一个黑道大哥，他太温柔。林定国摸着口袋里湿漉漉的诱导剂，闻见他身上爆发出属于坤泽的甜香，玻璃瓶子的碎片刺破手指，阿国慌得不知如何是好，只是说对不起剂哥，他让林定国出去拿抑制剂，听完解释后还会嘱咐对方包好手指伤口；麦英雄求林定国带自己见一见剂哥，即使当面表现不佳，李阿剂依旧愿意给对方一个尝试的机会；就连对待背叛，看着执意护住哥哥的林定国，李阿剂也会退让一步。

　　他是愿意多给人一次机会的，你想回头时，他就在身后。饶是如此，林定国也不敢想李阿剂会来找他。

　　对方就在他眼前。

　　“剂哥，我给你洗水果。”

　　林定国想逃开。尽管刚才在餐桌上他还给人家碗里不停地夹肉，麦英雄躲进厨房里，林定国就怕了。

　　“算啦，面条吃得很饱。”李阿剂把手放在膝上，抬着头打量整个客厅，“你这阵子一直住在这里？”

　　“你阿哥的事我已经知道了，”李阿剂看向他，“阿国，你宁可和阿勇闹翻、被朱老大的人追杀也没有反水，我很感动。”

　　林定国看着自己的膝盖之间，因为提起邓家勇而情绪低沉：“阿爸把我养大，我不能动阿勇，这是孝。可我也不能背叛剂哥你，是剂哥你赏识我，还救过我，这是义啊……”

　　“行走江湖，靠的就是义气两个字，阿国，如果我说我还是会欣赏你，你要不要回来做事？”

　　林定国迟疑地抬头，望见李阿剂真诚的表情。他其实看到剂哥上门就知道自己已经被原谅了，如果他没有对剂哥抱有别的心思，此时应该感激地应承下来。但他迟疑了。

　　他闻过李阿剂的信息素味道，在那次不小心打翻邓家勇心怀恶意买来的诱导剂时，是阿华田的暖热香气。他对着教自己开枪瞄准的剂哥咽过口水，盯着靶心时脑子里全是旁边神枪李阿剂摆弄硬币的漂亮手指。他在重伤卧床时和剂哥调情——也许算……他说自己还没干过坤泽，死了太亏，剂哥笑得很好看，然后轻轻握了一下他的手，说有机会的。

　　什么有机会，和谁有机会？

　　连阿勇都说过你当然不会不爽，剂哥最疼你，林定国不得不去想，也许在李阿剂给出的那么多种温柔里，自己是不同的那一个？也许剂哥对自己的种种好，不单单是因为提拔和赏识。

　　所以林定国觉得自己的背叛成了另一种性质的东西，他觉得自己不应该被这么快原谅，剂哥要多恼恨他一阵子，对别人可以轻易原谅，对他就是不行，这样他才开心。

　　他长久的沉默让李阿剂有些讶异。

　　“你不愿意回来帮我？现在朱老大他们都要搞你，我可以护着你。”

　　“剂哥，我，”林定国顿了顿，“我不回去了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我能知道原因吗。”李阿剂看着他。

　　“我对不住你。”

　　“我已经原谅你了。”

　　“我对你有企图！”

　　一阵安静。

　　林定国这一次没有低头，他咬着嘴唇直直地看着李阿剂，少年人坦诚而忐忑。李阿剂微微笑着：“嗯，你怎么知道我没有呢？”

　　他们还年轻，做什么傻事都可以被原谅，幸好年轻。厨房里听墙角的麦英雄手忙脚乱砸了盘子，林定国才反应过来，觉得自己该狂喜，原地起跳，或是主动亲吻剂哥，然而他做的事蠢极了，他冲到厨房门口将麦英雄反锁在里头，释放出了自己的信息素，简直像个确保犯罪过程不被打扰的强奸犯。

　　他试探着用巧克力粉味道的信息素包裹李阿剂，搅进一勺炼乳般甜香的阿华田融进巧克力粉，林定国亲李阿剂时，觉得两人在同喝一杯儿童鸳鸯。

　　“阿国，等下……我有事情要说。”

　　林定国亲他的时候毫无章法，像奶狗肆无忌惮地舔着主人，没有技巧，然而胜在热情。李阿剂堪堪躲避，被林定国委屈的眼神勾出些愧疚。

　　“我觉得还是要先说清楚，阿国，我比你年纪大，而且……”

　　李阿剂解开自己的白衬衣，神色有些窘迫。

　　林定国的目光在他解扣子时就粘了上去，他看过剂哥用一只手松领结，看过他解开三颗扣子指自己的伤口，但从没有像这样袒露出这么多光洁的皮肤。李阿剂只解了一半就停下，尴尬使他没注意到林定国恨不能吞吃了自己的火辣眼神，他说：“是我勾引你的，你要是介意，不用有负担，就当我今晚没来过。我分化的时候没……”

　　李阿剂猝不及防扼出一声气音，林定国捏住他没有发育好的乳头，搓捻了一下。

　　“剂哥。”林定国嘴唇发干，他舔了舔下唇，觉得这场面过分色情了。

　　李阿剂的乳头是凹在里面的。

　　少年人的信息素不知控制，浓郁地裹着他身周，坤泽的身体自然地产生了反应，李阿剂的身体泛出了红色，乳晕上溢出汗珠，亮晶晶昭示着这个未经采摘的身体已准备完全，乳头却还是缩在里面。它确实和其他坤泽的乳头一样硬了起来，林定国搓捻时，包住里面硬胀奶头的一圈皮肉自相戕害，麻痒的怪异感觉让李阿剂轻哼出声。

　　“要捏……才会出来。”李阿剂轻声说。

　　“我帮剂哥捏出来。”林定国盯着那处，却低下头去。李阿剂胸口被他舔咬，刚开始还是搭着阿国肩膀的姿势，慢慢奶头被吸得将出不出，就改换成抱着阿国脑袋的姿势，被推倒在了沙发上。

　　阿国把李阿剂胸口两边咬得湿漉漉的，两边的奶头还是只出来一点尖，阿国用舌尖去戳刺露出来的奶尖，李阿剂就承受不住地嗯啊一声：“阿国……别，别吸了。”

　　一直缩在里面的奶头太过敏感，这么一会儿已经让李阿剂脸色潮红。他抬起长腿，勾住了阿国的腰，低声说：“你的信息素太浓了，收一收。”

　　林定国恋恋不舍地最后摆弄了一下他的乳尖，腾出手给自己撸了两下，脱了裤子。他用有恃无恐的语调说：“不收。”

　　“已经够了……阿国，你收……”

　　林定国又拧了一把他的胸口。这一次用得力道很大，乾元总是不喜欢坤泽在床上对自己提出质疑，疼得李阿剂立刻咬了嘴唇，一边乳尖就这么被捏了出来。

　　“我已经湿了。”李阿剂小声的说，这时候的乾元要哄，他不介意放低一会儿哄哄林定国，“你一直不收信息素，发情过程会被拖得很久。你收了信息素进来满足我，好不好？”

　　“阿国，进来啊。”

　　林定国看着自己抬起腿的李阿剂，到底还是收了大半信息素，同时闷闷地开口：“剂哥，你好会哄人。”他摸了一把李阿剂濡湿的裤底，决定用直接进去的方法欺负一下李阿剂。坤泽的身体天生适合承欢，李阿剂在林定国的信息素里泡了许久，被柱头抵上穴口时自然地吞了一半圆润进去，林定国握住李阿剂的胯，腰上被剂哥两条长腿夹得紧紧。施力点找准，少年未经人事的朝勃性器没进李阿剂的身体。

　　李阿剂也是第一次。他年少掌事，见过许多苟且勾当，知道坤泽的身份一旦暴露，自己绝不能坐稳位子，没多少人知道剂哥居然是坤泽，他更没跟人交合过。一寸寸填进身体里的性器，最开始给出的不是快感，而是被拥有的满足，穴道里涨涨得疼。

　　太紧，林定国试着动，还想在李阿剂身上实践一下小摊上几毛一本的色情杂志所教授的技巧，一时半会却抽不出来。他不好受，李阿剂更是，穴里一直凭空向外淌水，大部分淫汁堵在穴里流不出去，又湿又痒却不能让填满肉穴的东西动上一动，绕是李阿剂这么好性格也忍不住轻骂了声衰仔。

　　见林定国咬牙要强动，李阿剂抻起身子，拄着沙发扶手起身，低头咬了下林定国的嘴唇：“好啦，我来。”

　　他微蹙着眉，两条腿跪在阿国两侧，扶着阿国的肩膀用膝盖把自己撑起来，向上提要容易些，那根年轻的阴茎脱离了穴肉包裹，再次下沉身体时，埋入的进程容易许多。反复两次，李阿剂的两条大腿内侧都湿淋淋染了交合流出的汁水，穴口里只含着半个龟头时，深处的淫水顺着微弯柱身流到林定国的囊袋和毛发上。

　　林定国就没做过这么舒服的事情。坐着，阴茎被剂哥的屁股含进含出，低头就能吃到缩在乳晕里的剂哥的乳头。

　　他动情地亲吮李阿剂的脖子和锁骨，处男的身份让他在几次抽插后就缴械射精，浓浓的白浊糊在李阿剂穴口，林定国兴奋中没觉得惭愧，反倒是李阿剂陷入羞愧，觉得阿国还是个少年，自己居然就勾引着阿国上了床，太不要脸了些。

　　“剂哥，这次从后面好不好？我压着你，你趴在沙发上。”

　　李阿剂在羞惭交加里微微点了头，随即被少年扑在沙发上。不应期对刚开荤的乾元仿佛不存在，林定国看着李阿剂后颈至衬衣后领的一段骨骼，腰窝，以及沾着一点白液的圆臀，他迅速地硬了起来。

　　他草草地扒开对方的臀瓣，就着湿滑的体液用力顶了进去，一进去就填得人满满当当。少年人不会吊人胃口，只会尽全力给出自己有的，李阿剂受了几下全力以赴的顶插，忍不住要发出浪荡的娇吟，只能自己将手指咬在嘴里。这个体位看不到李阿剂的表情，但林定国盯住了他后颈的腺体就心怀不轨，趁着李阿剂被自己顶弄得思考不及，凑到对方耳边问：“剂哥，我可不可以标记你？”

　　李阿剂轻轻啊了一声，眼神焕散地看着摇晃的地板，努力去分析林定国说了什么。林定国用龟头飞快地蹭了下李阿剂的生殖腔入口，讨得了便宜似的，又乖乖回到原处顶弄他浅处的敏感点。

　　“剂哥你不说话，我就当你同意了？好不好啊剂哥？”

　　李阿剂还没明白阿国在问什么，耳朵上被林定国吸吮得发热，他轻轻摇头想甩开对方，却被阿国误会成他不愿意。年轻的乾元闷着一口气，用力撞了一下对方的生殖腔口以泄愤，带去一阵疼痛后却没有再顶那处。

　　仿佛新伤结痂，疼痛过后，被触碰的腔口反而发痒，林定国只在浅处顶插的行为让李阿剂觉得不够满足，轻声唤他：“阿国，再……再深一点。”

　　林定国听得躁郁，又不准进去，能深到哪里！他索性抽出了性器，转身自己撸了起来。李阿剂趴在沙发上，茫然喘息了许久才省得自己被弃置，他起身，看到林定国搓阴茎时不管不顾，好像那根东西不是长在自己身上一样的闹别扭样子，凑上去含住了它。

　　“剂哥！”林定国立刻忘了刚才在生气，“你不用……”

　　扑街，他说不出拒绝来。

　　李阿剂一双眼睛动人，从下向上看人时，眼睛显得更大更无辜，还无端端生出几分受了欺负的委屈。他舔着林定国的阴茎向上看他，看得林定国几乎射在他眨眼的模样下。

　　“我想标记你……”林定国低下头，打出一记直球，“剂哥，我好中意你。不想要其他人，也不想你有其他人。”

　　好啊，那就标记我。李阿剂想笑着这么说，他的表情却和林定国同时变得古怪起来。乾元和坤泽同时感觉到空气里散发出另一个乾元的气味，林定国知道那是麦英雄的信息素气味，李阿剂在看向厨房时也想通了是谁，然而……

　　麦英雄这小子什么时候这么厚脸皮了。阿国脸上有些热，看到他家剂哥已经通红了整张脸。李阿剂才想起他们是在麦家的客厅，而麦英雄散发信息素味道，显然是听着他们的动作打了一次飞机。

　　“我，我答应你了。下次。”

　　比被一百支枪对着还窘迫，黑道老大剂哥，神枪李阿剂，穿好衣服落荒而逃。  
　　


End file.
